Many work environments require workers to look down on a table or desk top for long periods. In order to look down the head must tilt forward. When forward, the weight of the head is no longer balanced on top of the shoulders the muscles and vertebra must hold it up. This causes fatigue of the muscles and vertebra of the neck and shoulders. This neck fatigue has been the cause of numerous sick days and doctor visits with complaints of neck pain, muscle spasm, and headache to name a few.
Even while relaxing, the neck is often held in a position that can bring on fatigue. When sitting in certain types of chairs to read or watch television the neck muscles and vertebra are often being stretched. The longer the activity the greater the strain, and hence, pain. Furthermore, over long periods of time the muscles and vertebra of the neck adjust to being bent and a perminant stoop is developed.
The optical viewing device to be described will enable the viewer to maintain a head erect, horizontal line of sight while the vision is directed vertically down. Or while laying down on the back looking up one may have their vision directed horizontally towards the feet, perhaps at a television or a book on the lap.